One Shot Luffy x OC
by Eldelwynne
Summary: Un nouveau membre d'équipage vient d'arriver chez les mugiwaras, mais à peine arrivés sur une île que les ennuis commencent.


Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est mon tout premier article sur ce site. C'est un One Shot, au début je voulais mettre de la romance mais finalement j'ai pas réussi, (à cause d'une certaine personne qui se reconnaitra ^^) . C'est donc plus une histoire drôle qu'autre chose (enfin je l'espère^^).

* * *

_L'équipage au chapeau de paille était sur une île avec une végétation dense et verdoyante, il y avait beaucoup de relief. Lucia était la petite dernière de l'équipage, elle est de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs et des yeux gris. Bref une fille normale exceptée le fait qu'elle contrôle toute sorte de pierre grâce à son fruit du démon. L'équipage explorait l'île, Lucia elle jouait avec des cailloux sur le chemin, quand soudain un fauve apparut. Luffy eut la bonne idée de lui envoyer un gros coup de poing dans sa gueule. Tellement fort que le sol se fissura, et comme il était au bord d'une falaise il tomba, entrainant dans son sillage Lucia qui était près de lui à ce moment-là. L'équipage les appela mais ils n'eurent aucune réponse. Zoro dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter car Luffy était avec Lucia et qu'il ne lui arriverai rien avec lui. Enfin, il n'imaginait pas ce qui les attendait. _

P.O.V Lucia :

_Ouille, j'ai mal, mais je n'ai rien de cassé enfin je crois. Je me relève difficilement et ne vois personne dans un premier temps, puis j'aperçois Luffy au loin. Il s'avance vers moi mais je ne vois pas son visage._

- Luffy ça va ? Rien de cassé ?_ Demandai-je_

_Même si avec son corps de caoutchouc, il n'a pas dû se faire mal. Il était maintenant en face de moi, mais il ne disait toujours rien ce qui est étonnant pour Luffy._

_- Luffy tu es sûr que ça va ? Dis-je d'un ton légèrement inquiète._

_- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! _

_Luffy se jeta sur moi ce qui me fit tomber et lui aussi dans son élan. Il mit ses mains autour de mon cou et commença à serrer très fort, ce qui me fit mal._

_- Luffy ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend lâche moi enfin ! Articulais-je_

- Il ne le fera pas,_ dit une voix debout devant moi. _Je me présente je m'appelle Catherina je suis chasseuse de primes et ma spécialité c'est d'hypnotiser les gens.

- ...

- J'ai appris que ton capitaine, Monkey D. Luffy était simplet, il est donc plus vulnérable à l'hypnose, hihihi.

_Pendant qu'elle parlait, Luffy continuait de m'étrangler, je commençais à manquer d'oxygène._

- Luffy... arrête s'il te plaît,_ articulais-je difficilement_

- Il n'e t'écoutera pas_ dit la fille._

_Je commençais à voir flou, je me débattais tant bien que mal. Je vois de plus en plus noir et mes poumons me faisaient horriblement mal, les mains de Luffy me serraient de plus en plus fort. Pendant que j'essayais de me défaire des mains de Luffy une des miennes frôla sa joue, à cet instant son visage changea d'expression, il semblait se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais je n'en sus pas davantage car le noir m'engloutit._

P.O.V externe :

_Luffy prit conscience qu'il étranglait Lucia, et lâcha prise immédiatement. Il regarda Lucia qui gisait inerte au sol, il la secoua et l'appela mais rien ne se produisit. Il frappa du poing le sol et se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça, pour lui faire du mal à ses amis était l'une des pires choses au monde._

- Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle_. Dit une voix dans son dos._

_- Qui es-tu ?! Dit Luffy_

- Je suis celle qui ta hypnotiser, pour que tu tues ton amie._ Dit-elle_ je m'appelle Catherina, et je suis chasseuse de primes. Oh ! Eh, je vais te tuer.

- Moi c'est Monkey D. Luffy et je te faire ta fête._ Cria Luffy_

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. _ricana-t-elle_

_Elle siffla et quelques instants plus tard, une horde de fauve qu'elle avait hypnotisé apparu. Luffy se déporta sur sa gauche, quand l'un de l'attaqua, mais un autre réussi à lui faire une entaille sur le bras droit. En parant un coup d'un autre tigre, il fut projeté contre le mur de la falaise. Luffy trouvait ces tigres beaucoup plus fort que celui qu'il avait battu auparavant._

- Je peux les rendre plus fort, plus agiles et plus souples en les hypnotisant,_ dit-elle._

- Ha ! Je comprends mieux,_ dit Luffy en souriant bêtement._

_Est-ce qu'il comprend la gravité de la situation au moins ? Se demanda la chasseuse. Elle ordonna aux fauves de tuer Luffy. Luffy se mit en position de combat, et il esquiva une attaque d'un fauve riposta et le mit K.O. Mais une seconde attaque venant d'un autre fauve lui entailla le ventre profondément. Il cracha du sang mais, il se ressaisit et envoya bouler deux fauves. Un autre l'attaqua de front, il para l'attaque ses mains contre les pattes de l'animal. L'animal de lâcher pas l'affaire et Luffy non plus, sous la force de l'animal Luffy reculait et ses pieds s'enfonçaient légèrement dans le sol. Mais dans un dernier sursaut, il repoussa l'animal, et lui donna le coup de grâce. Au moment où le reste de la horde allait l'attaquer, Lucia bougea légèrement au sol, elle cligna faiblement des yeux, son visage paisible et délicat, telle une fleur dans le reflet du soleil._

- Putain Luffy ! Qu'est qui t'a pris, ta essayer de me tuer !_ cria Lucia passablement énervée_

- Ha Lucia t'es réveillée ?_ Dit Luffy avec son sourire Baka_

- Nan mais tu te fous de moi ! Pourquoi t'as voulu me tuer ?! _Dit Lucia en se relavant._

- C'est moi qui l'ai hypnotisé, pour qu'il te tue mais visiblement il n'était pas à la hauteur, tu me déçois Chapeau de paille.

- Je vais te buter espèce de salope ! _Cria Lucia_

- Ho là là ! Mais c'est qu'on est énervée à ce que je vois ! On s'est levée du mauvais pied _dit Catherina_

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! T'es trop marrante toi !_ Dit Luffy en parlant de Lucia._

_Luffy reçu une énorme bosse sur la tête de la part de Lucia en guise de réponse. Lucia vit les fauves se précipiter sur eux, et eut la mauvaise de faire tomber une avalanche de pierres pour les stopper. Mais comme elle était très énervée (on ne l'avait pas remarqué ^^'), elle il alla un peu fort. Elle l'avalanche se précipitait sur eux. Ils se mirent donc à courir à la manière des mangas._

- Mais c'est toi qui es folle tu veux nous tuer ! _dit Luffy les yeux exorbités en voyant les pierres qui les poursuivaient, avec des dents de crocodiles._

- Mais je n'ai pas exprès et tu peux parler c'est à cause de toi qu'on en est là je te signale ! _Cria Lucia avec la même expression que Luffy._

_Ils continuèrent à courir en ligne droite, la chasseuse de primes et les fauves s'étaient déjà fait engloutir. Au loin ils virent Zoro complètement paumé._

- Ha ba vous êtes là !_ dit Zoro_

_- Ha Zoro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Luffy_

- Je cherche les autres ils se sont encore perdus_ répliqua Zoro_

- Nan, mais quelle mauvaise foi ! _Dit Lucia _Mais ce n'est pas le plus important...Cours Zoro !

_Zoro vit ce qui les poursuivait et se mit donc lui aussi à courir. Après un bon petit footing, ils purent s'arrêter car les rocher ne les poursuivaient plus._

- Hahaha ! C'était trop marrant on recommence !_ Cria de joie Luffy_

- Nan mais ça va pas la tête, on aurait pu mourir ! _Rétorqua Lucia. _Mais au fait... les rocher j'aurais pu les arrêter avec mon fruit du démon._ Déclara Lucia une goutte sur la tempe._

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis !_ Cria Zoro_

_Au même moment, déboula de la falaise un Sanji avec une trainée de coeur derrière lui, suivit près d'un Franky criant _"Ca fait Super mal"_, d'un Brook déclarant _"Qu'est-ce qu'elle rude"_. Ensuite vint Chopper inquiet de l'état de ses compagnons, suivit d'un Ussop complètement paniqué. Pour finir Robin arriva calmement avec petit rire, suivit d'une Nami très très très énervée._

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini !_ Cria la rousse une fois arrivée à destination. _ Ha vous êtes là vous trois ce n'est pas trop tôt.

_Luffy, Lucia et Zoro avait regardé la scène avec une goutte sur la tempe._

- Vous allez bien ? _Demanda Chopper inquiet_

- Ouaip en pleine forme_ affirma Zoro_

_Mais Chopper vit les blessures de Luffy et, en bon médecin qu'il était il les soigna._

- Que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda Robin curieuse_

- Ho rien d'intéressant une chasseuse de primes à essayer de nous tuer Luffy et moi. Ensuite on est tombé sur Zoro qui s'était encore paumé comme d'habitude, mais à part ça rien._ Répondit simplement Lucia._

- Très bien._ Répondit Robin avec un petit sourire_

_C'est sur ces paroles que nos pirates préférés reprirent l'exploration de l'île en quête de nouvelles aventures pleines de rebondissement._


End file.
